Nothing to report
by Neko-nechan
Summary: Some pills are better left unswallowed and some attractions better left unsaid. ... nah, just kidding.


A gentle breeze caressed Daryl's messy hair as he strolled down the highway, the asphalt below his feet had reddened in the sunrise and the muffled sounds of rustling leaves next to him sounded actually quite soothing now. He was on his way back to the others after his early morning round in the south, crossbow shouldered, nothing to report. The highway seemed to be walker-free now, not even strays. Daryl wiped his face with the back of his hand and looked up to the sky. It was early June and even in the morning hot as hell, and there was no way that it would be raining soon.

"Fuckin' heat," he murmured, "wouldn't even wish that on a dog."

In the distance he could see the first cars and he quickened his pace. The group had been forced to stay on the highway a little longer because of Sophia's disappearance. Sophia... Daryl gnarled and grinded his teeth. His search had been in vain so far, and he wasn't too sure about the other's intentions. They wouldn't stay any longer than needed... well, that _was_ for sure.

The redneck felt a sharp pain shooting through his temples and he hissed. Fuckin' thoughts, fuckin' search, fuckin' apocalypse, fuckin' everything.

"Son of a-" he murmured, holding his head and stopping for a few seconds. Where did this sudden headache come from? He heard the blood sing in his ears and an almost unbearable knock maltreated his forehead from the inside. He slowly started walking again, hand still on his head, grinding his teeth in pain now. He wasn't a sissy, but this was just too much. Painkillers... he needed painkillers. Fast.

With heavy limbs he walked through the auto graveyard and felt like a kid on Christmas when he finally reached his motorbike. Shaky hands rummaged in the saddlebags and fished out a plastic bag full of tablet dispensers. Daryl concentrated on reading the labels but his gaze had become hazy and he felt very dizzy.

"Nah... nah... the hell is that..." he mumbled, slowly going down on his knees. Where the hell were those damn painkillers?!

"Fuck that." He emptied the bag on the floor and sifted through the pill boxes; his head still felt like it'd explode every second and he could barely read the small letters on the boxes. Valium... where was the goddamn Valium? Daryl's fingers turned the dispensers and dropped them again and again, but finally he descried the saving V on the box. Without hesitating he opened it, put two of the small pills in his mouth and swallowed them. Then he leaned against his bike and closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't wise to do that in the middle of a zombie-apocalypse surrounded by corpses in cars, but hell, he didn't give a shit right now. All he wanted was the headache to stop.

A creak startled Daryl and he immediately aimed his crossbow at the assumed target, finger on the trigger, ready to kill that damn walker off.

"Hey, whoa, it's me!"

Daryl squinted and looked up, his gaze still a little blurry, and he drooped his crossbow. The red light made Glenn's face look round like the moon and his brown eyes had a strange reddish glow.

"Are you okay?" The Korean hunkered down und cocked his head. "You don't look so well..."

"You don't say." Daryl answered and leaned his head against his bike, closing his eyes again. That Chink wasn't the brightest bulb in the box sometimes.

"I mean, really..." Glenn's voice sounded worried and when his hand suddenly touched Daryl's forehead, the redneck resiled. "What'cha doin', shortround?!"

The young man sighed. "Taking your temperature, sorry... what happened? Did you have an accident? Are you bleeding? Did a-"

"No walker bit me, calm down... I just have a fuckin' headache and your babblin' doesn't make it any better." Daryl opened his eyes a little and looked at Glenn's face. Still round like the moon. The concerned look in the Korean's eyes turned into a rather relieved one and he answered "That's good... I mean, not good, but, y'know, I'm glad that-"

"Shut up." Daryl sat up and took a deep breath. Then he looked the boy in the eye. "Can ya help me gettin' up?"

Glenn nodded and offered his hand, and when Daryl stood next to him, he asked "Should I take you to the camper? You should rest a little..."

"Have to do the north round," the redneck answered and shook his head, "safety first, y'know."

"I can do that," Glenn said, "just go and get some sleep. It will help." He smiled and nodded to confirm his words, but Daryl just turned around and picked up his crossbow before he started scuffling northwards. He felt a little better already, and some fresh air would help a bunch. The smell of rotten corpses around them wasn't that gross anymore, probably because they were used to it by now, but well... some fresh air couldn't hurt.

"H-hey!" Glenn made a little jump in order to catch up with him. "Daryl, come on, I can do that. Don't be so stubborn, okay? You're not the only one who has to make sure we're save!"

"Why are you even awake, it's like 6 in the morning, chinaman," Daryl answered, not intending to stop. "Go back to bed and leave me alone."

The Korean sighed and walked several steps ahead to cut Daryl off. "I can't, okay? You're not feeling well, what if a walker drops by? You can't even walk straight... do you want to die out here?"

Daryl stopped and snorted angrily. "I'm not goin' to die and no walker will do nothin' to me, and now get out of the way shortround before I get really pissed. Go to your fuckin' bed and cuddle up to your teddy bear. Annoying Chink." He pushed the boy out of the way and went on, but Glenn didn't even think of going back to the others. He kept following the redneck and eyeballed him discontented. Why had Daryl to be such a hardhead? He was staggering like he was drunk and Glenn was sure that if a walker came by he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Please? It's only for your own good..."

Jesus H Christ, why wouldn't this pesky Chink just leave him alone? He wasn't critically ill or something, he just had a damn headache!

"Daryl, come on now, I-"

But Glenn couldn't end his sentence. Daryl grabbed his arm and pushed him against one of the cars. "Listen, and listen closely, chinaman... I ain't no kid that you have to protect, so stop following me _right now_ before my temper gets the better of me!" He knocked him against the car again and turned around, leaving a surprised Glenn behind.

"Jeez, not even in the morning I can have some time alone," Daryl murmured, "'n that fuckin' headache'..." He rubbed his temples and muttered, but in the next moment he saw that moon face with the slitted eyes right in front of him. And... it looked pretty angry.

"Stop! Now you listen to me, Daryl," Glenn said and planted himself in front of the redneck, glaring at him. "I can't let you go alone when you're under the weather. And if you don't want to go back, I'll just go with you. Basta!" With these words he turned around to walk northwards, but at a moment's notice he found himself kissing the asphalt, Daryl's knee pinning him down to the ground, his rough hands clasping the Korean's slim wrists. Glenn gasped in surprise and then started to squirm.

"Let me go! Daryl, let me go! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Who you callin' a bastard, you bloody rice-eater? Who do you think you're talkin' to?!" Daryl sounded really, really pissed now.

_"Bastard"_, repeated Glenn in his head and then it dawned on him. "Oh God Daryl, I said _basta_, not _bastard_! I didn't call you names!" He tried to break away from the tight grip of his counterpart, but Daryl didn't move an inch. "Daryl, really! Please, let me go, I swear I didn't call you names, I'd never call you names! Daryl, come on!"

It took a good minute until Daryl loosened his grip and stood up. Glenn coughed and sat up, and he was quite surprised when a callused and dirty hand was offered to him. He grabbed it and pulled himself up, dusting off his jeans. But before he could say something, the redneck had turned around to walk away again.

"Daryl,-", Glenn started, but the slightly rough voice just said "Didn't you want to do the patrol with me? Get your ass over here or I'll go alone."

The sun had changed its color from a bright, flaming red to a warm orange and if there hadn't been abandoned cars everywhere, there wouldn't have been any evidence for the end of the world. The two men walked next to each other and hadn't spoken a word since the little misunderstanding. Glenn had his machete in a firm grip and glimpsed at Daryl from time to time, not sure if the redneck was still angry with him. Sure, it had been a misunderstanding, but... you never know.

Daryl for his share avoided to look at Glenn; he actually felt stupid for pinning the boy down on impulse. He flashed the kid a glance and looked away quickly. Whatever, it was too late anyway. Glenn would be able to bear it. Besides, Daryl was still somewhat wobbly on his legs and he had to look after himself. But luckily the painkillers finally kicked in. Although... well, he felt a bit strange too. Kind of... warm and tingly...

"Hey, Daryl," the Korean suddenly said, and Daryl answered "What." without looking at him. "Are you mad at me?"

Daryl jerked to a stop and faced the boy. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

The redneck wasn't sure but it looked like Glenn pouted a little. "Why should I be mad at you? Was... my bad."

Glenn's face lightened up immediately and with a relieved sigh he said "That's... cool!"

Sometimes that chinaman could be quite a pain in the ass. Daryl shook his head and started walking again, and Glenn followed him like a dog. "I mean, I'm glad that you're not mad at me. Because I -"

"I know, shut your yap." That tingly feeling grew stronger and Daryl started to feel strange. Was it really that hot out here? He looked to the sky. Dark clouds were gathering over the highway and far away he could hear a faint rumble of thunder. Most likely they would get their long-awaited rain soon. From the corner of his eye he could see that Glenn was looking at him and Daryl wondered why the boy looked so surprised. "What's the matter, shortround? Why you lookin' at me like that?"

The Korean looked away quickly. A faint blush spread on his cheeks and he pulled his hat deep into his face."You... know?"

Daryl stopped and raised an eyebrow. Probably Glenn didn't want to say what he thought that he wanted to say. "What'cha mean?"

The answer was some humming and hawing, and Daryl groaned in exasperation before he said "I got enough of your shit, tell me what your fuckin' problem is, Chink!"

"I like you."

Glenn looked at Daryl and clenched his fists, his round face red like a tomato. The redneck met him with disbelief and didn't even notice that first little raindrops fell on his face. "You kiddin'?"

"No," the Korean answered and gulped, "I think you're... pretty okay. I mean..."

The rain got heavier and was pleasantly cool on Daryl's heated forehead. That tingly feeling was almost overwhelming right now, his knees trembled and his skin was covered in glistening sweat. And he felt somewhat uneasy. Almost... aroused.

"The hell's that supposed to mean? You gay or somethin'?"

Well, actually that wouldn't have been a big problem for Daryl. In contrast to his brother he wasn't homophobic, quite the contrary; but that little Asian in front of him had just told him that he _liked_ him, which was pretty new to the redneck. No one had ever... _liked_ him. He was uncomfortable with the situation, and the heat that spread inside of him didn't make it any better. By now he wasn't too sure about the pills he had taken. Had they really been painkillers?

"Uhm", Glenn said and lowered his gaze, and Daryl already knew the answer to his own question. "I liked you quite a while, you know..."

"Jeez." The redneck leaned against one of the cars on the street and held his face into the rain. Glenn watched him closely to spot any emotion, but the only thing he could detect was a deep red blush on the man's scruffy cheeks. He let his gaze wander over Daryl's face, down his sweaty throat, and swallowed hard. Yes, he really liked Daryl. A lot. And that the redneck didn't say anything made it pretty awkward for the Korean.

Daryl started walking and with a flick of his right hand he invited Glenn to follow. The boy nodded and sighed faintly. Damn, why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut for once? Now Daryl didn't talk to him anymore, and he felt like an idiot. His eyes scanned Daryl's back, his shoulders, and then the back of his head. The rain was pouring down on his hair and dripped from its tips. Wait, it was raining? Glenn looked up and squinted his eyes. He hadn't even noticed the rain before. "It's raining" he said and when Daryl just snorted, Glenn cursed himself for talking nonsense again. Yes, the man had probably noticed that himself, since he was dripping wet.

A loud roll of thunder and a bright flash made Glenn cringe and he bumped into Daryl. The man stumbled and almost fell, and Glenn shouted in panic "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!"

"Shhh!" Daryl had turned around as quick as lighting and pressed his hand on Glenn's mouth. "Shut up, will ya! Don't shout like that or d'you wanna attract some walkers?!"

Glenn shook his head and stared at Daryl, eyes opened wide and shaky hands clenching the redneck's arm. Daryl nodded and removed his hand before he slapped the Korean gently. "Dork." He freed himself from the tight grip of the boy's hands and returned the look. The pale moon face of Glenn was actually quite nice to look at, and the appalled mien made him somewhat... cute. Daryl felt another hot flash rise in his body and a stray thought rushed through his head. Glenn's hot hands in his crotch...

The redneck turned on his heels and started walking, his face hot like the boy's hands. _"The hell was that?"_ he thought and brushed his hair back from his forehead. Did he just imagine Glenn jerking him off? The image came back and Daryl shook his head. Jesus Christ, why did he think of that?! He took a deep breath when he felt a strong prickle going through his limbs. _"Get it together, man,"_ he said to himself, _"We got shit to do!"_ But his body didn't think so. The heat streamed downwards, right into his loins, and Daryl bit his lip. Hell no. Not now, not out here, not in front of the freakin' Chink! He would get this so wrong right now. "Hey kid, go back to the others," Daryl rasped, "you gettin' sick. I'm okay now."

Glenn, who still stood where Daryl had left him, seemed to wake up from his numbness and rubbed his cheek."But-"

"See ya later." The redneck quickened his pace and grinded his teeth. His crotch bulged painfully against the seam of his pants and it felt like his head was spinning. He tried to concentrate on what he was doing here, on sending Glenn away, but thoughts of the Korean doing nice things to him kept crossing his mind.

"Daryl, wait!"

He heard Glenn's footsteps coming closer and hastened to get away. "Fuck off! I told you to go back _now_!" He could barely frame the words because all he could think of was Glenn pleasuring him in the hottest ways he could imagine. Oh God, he had to be alone!

But Glenn was damn fast on his thin legs. He caught up with him in no time and even got ahead of him, and in the next moment Daryl saw his moon face right in front of him. The Chink looked at him with his dark eyes, mouth opened a little, panting. The rain had soaked through his cap and the tips of his hair were dripping, water trickled down his cheek. Fuck, he looked hot. Daryl's erection twitched in his pants and he stared at the Korean full of lust. His brain switched off, he dropped his crossbow and pushed Glenn hard against a van next to them. The boy uttered a surprised sound but in the next moment, Daryl's mouth pressed on his and forced him into a rough kiss.

Glenn gasped, eyes wide open, fists clenching into Daryl's shirt. He felt the redneck's moist tongue in his mouth, sharp teeth biting his lower lip and the prickly stubble rubbing against his chin. The Korean couldn't believe it. Daryl kissed him right here, right now, without warning. It felt so weird but so good at the same time and it was sending shivers of pleasure through Glenn's body. Slowly he started kissing the man back, one hand sliding up to Daryl's neck, not too sure how far he could go. Obviously it was already too far; the redneck grabbed Glenn's hand and pinned it to the van behind him, letting out a low groan. Glenn shivered and gasped again when Daryl bit him.

A few moments later Daryl broke the kiss and started sucking on Glenn's neck. The Korean closed his eyes and held his face into the rain, letting out a gentle sigh. This felt just too good to be real. This _couldn't_ be real. Daryl came closer and Glenn suddenly felt something hard pressing against his lower body. Oh God, was Daryl really _hard_ because of _him_?! The boy's knees turned to jelly. "Fuck," he whispered and clung to the redneck who still dealt with the Korean's soft skin, "fuck, Daryl..."

The answer was another groan and a sudden buck of Daryl's hips that made Glenn moan in surprise. The hand that had fixed his above his head loosened and blazed a trail underneath his sweaty shirt, fingertips touching his light skin, sending another shiver down Glenn's spine.

_Oh dear God, what was happening here? Was he dreaming? Was this really Daryl caressing his skin, touching him, kissing him, having a boner because of him? The Daryl he found madly attractive? The Daryl he secretly watched when no one else was looking?_ The Korean just couldn't think clearly anymore, not now that the redneck bit his neck and started to pinch his left nipple.

Daryl's mind had gone blank. He tasted the rain on Glenn's soft skin, smelled the sweet scent of his hair and felt his heart beating fast against his chest. "Fuck, fuck, Daryl..." the Korean whispered into his ear and Daryl rolled his eyes with pleasure, jerking his hips. Glenn moaned and the redneck slid his hand under his shirt, pinching the tiny brown nipple that had already gotten hard. _Shit, that little Chink made him so horny and he didn't even know why._

"Oh God..." Glenn moaned and the redneck felt his erection twitch painfully, and when he looked up he felt like ripping the Asian's clothes off immediately. His dark eyes closed, mouth open, panting, the rain running down his red face. All Daryl could think about was sex - hot, sweaty, wet, hard sex. Now.

"Off" he muttered, pulling the boy's shirt, and Glenn nodded before clumsily taking the wet cloth off. The moment his white chest was exposed, the redneck groaned contentedly and licked along the smooth skin on his neck right to his ear. The Korean shivered and bit his lip when he felt Daryl's hot breath in his ear conch, and goose bumps spread out on his body as the man bit him gently.

"Daryl, I..." he said and felt his member twitch in his jeans, but when the other man looked at him, he just gulped and tried to kiss him again without ending his sentence. But Daryl wasn't in a kissing-mood anymore. He fondled the Asian more aggressively now, grabbing and squeezing his butt and biting his skin harder. Glenn moaned louder and heavily aroused and the redneck could feel the boy's hard-on through his pants.

"Take 'em pants off kid" he murmured and pulled at the waistband of Glenn's jeans before he stepped back to take his own shirt off. The Korean nodded and yanked hectically on his zipper, hands shaking because he was nervous like a virgin before her first time. Well, he thought, it was Daryl, so he could be nervous.

"C'mon 'lil Chink, ain't got all day" he heard Daryl say and when he lifted his head, his jaw dropped - at least a little. The redneck's bare chest glistened in the rain, his bony hips and the trail of hair underneath his navel formed a triangle right into his opened pants, and Glenn couldn't take his eyes off the man's body. He even forgot to pull down the zipper of his jeans so that Daryl went up to him and pushed him back against the van to undress him. He wasn't too prissy with the boy and Glenn made a displeased sound when the cloth rubbed painfully over his hard member.

Daryl looked at the half naked kid with unrestrained lust and with a flick of his hand he made clear that the boxershorts were the last thing that annoyed him. Glenn blushed and looked down at himself, his ears turning red as strawberries. He was ashamed - after all they were on a highway, about five minutes from the camp, he stood here in the rain in his blue superman-boxers with the boner of his life and a half naked Daryl Dixon was in front of him waiting to fuck him senseless. Help.

Daryl was anxious for Glenn to finally undress and he shifted from one foot to the other. His own erection pounded against his open zipper and he was more than ready. But the Korean hesitated and blushed so much that Daryl thought his head was going to explode.

"C'mon!"

The Asian raised his head and his brown eyes looked at the redneck with a whiff of insecurity. "I-I don't know if..."

He couldn't end his sentence. Daryl stepped up to him and removed the boxers with just one little move, and Glenn took a deep breath when the cool rain touched his hot shaft. Well, now he was _naked_ on a highway with a horny Daryl Dixon who wanted to fuck him senseless.

Daryl's calloused hands clasped Glenn's waist and pulled him close, so close that their erections rubbed against each other in a painful but incredibly pleasuring way. They both moaned lowly and when Daryl squeezed the Korean's butt, Glenn gasped and shoved his hips against the redneck's. "Daryl, oh...!"

The redneck loved the way the kid's voice trembled and the way his whole body was shaking, and he lowered his head to bite Glenn's tiny nipple. When he started sucking on it, he could feel the boy's knees getting weak und his wet hands clutching his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. On his belly he could feel first hot droplets of Glenn's precum. Obviously the little Chink liked what he did to him.

But Daryl had enough of the foreplay. With a last bite he let go of the Korean's chest and pulled his own pants down to his knees before he spit in his hand and started to moisten his pulsating cock. Glenn watched him shivering and said "W-wait, I'm not even ready!"

"Better get", Daryl answered and wiped his hand on his pants, but Glenn didn't move. Certainly his head was going to explode in a second, the redneck thought.

"I can't...!" the Korean muttered, visibly ashamed.

Daryl groaned impatiently. God in Heaven, he just wanted to fuck and that kid just stood there, being all awkward and not even helping a bit. He grabbed Glenn's shoulders and turned him around, bent him over and dampened his fingers again before he shoved them between the rosy butt cheeks and circled the ring of muscle down there. Glenn let out a slight sigh of pleasure which made Daryl shiver. He leaned against the boy and bit his nape, slowly sliding two fingers into him, and Glenn's hips bucked while he moaned loudly and clenched his fists. The redneck widened him gently but firmly, still impatient and more than ready to shove in the tight little entry before him.

Glenn whimpered with a mixture of pain and pleasure and feeling Daryl's hot breath in his neck made his head spin. Oh God, Daryl was going to fuck him at any moment. He already felt his dick between his legs, hot, hard and twitching, and he moaned when those slick and rough fingers spread inside of him and were pulled back a second later. The Korean wanted it, without doubt, but he was so nervous!

"Turn," Daryl muttered and Glenn obeyed without protesting. His heart raced and the rain suddenly felt like a thousand needles on his skin. He looked Daryl in the eye. The redneck's gaze was hazy and he looked at Glenn like he'd eat him up in a moment.

Daryl gave the Asian a harsh kiss and the boy made a surprised sound when he was lifted and pinioned against the van again. He felt Daryl's hot, wet skin rubbing against his own, the hot breath on his cheek, and then the man's big, pulsating tip on his butt.

"Oh God!" Glenn's baseball cap fell down to the ground when he knocked his head on the car behind him. He dug his fingers into Daryl's flesh and gasped. The redneck's member was a lot thicker than his two fingers and every inch sent shivers down the Korean's spine. Breathless he wrapped his legs around the man's hips and whimpered "Fuck, Daryl, oh my God!"

"Shit," the redneck murmured, clinging to Glenn while entering him slowly. That Chink was so tight that it hurt and his heat made Daryl crazy. He felt so fucking good.

With a loud moan Daryl squeezed completely into Glenn. The Korean trembled and his erection twitched against Daryl's navel, leaving a sticky trail on the hair there. They both didn't move for a few seconds, panting, shivering, feeling each other so close that it was almost unreal. Glenn pressed his head against the dirty metal behind him and held his face in the rain, his fingernails leaving red marks on Daryl's shoulders. His hair was dripping, water ran down his body and he felt like he was going to burst.

The redneck leaned his head against Glenn's collarbone and snuffled. His hands were shaking and the tightness of the Korean's tiny entrance almost brought him to his knees. This was too good.

When Glenn stopped moaning for a moment, Daryl groaned "You ready?", and the Korean whispered "Mhmm", his hips vibrating with pleasure and giving the redneck goosebumps.

"Fuck me..."

Glenn was surprised that those words had just crossed his lips. Normally he wouldn't be that blunt, but Daryl's hard cock inside of him made him crazy and all he wanted was to get pounded like there was no tomorrow. And the redneck was noticeably turned on by his sentence. He pulled out quickly and drove his erection back into Glenn's sweet little ass, hard and demanding, again and again, and Glenn whimpered. This wasn't his first time with a guy, but it felt definitely different from the times before. He had never done it in public, nor against a van... and never in the rain.

Oh gosh, the rain! It poured down their bodies and made the feeling even more intense. The sound of wet, clashing skin, the cool feeling on heated flesh, the way Daryl looked with his hair all messy and wet and sticking to his unshaved face... Glenn came.

Daryl stopped his movements when he felt something hot and sticky shooting up his chest. The Korean shivered and his face had turned bright red, his hips jerking on Daryl's dick.

"O-oh God" he whispered, visibly ashamed that it had only taken a few thrusts to make him come, "s-sorry!"

The redneck let Glenn slip a little and said in a low voice "Fuck, 'lil Chink..."

For a second, Glenn thought the man would let him fall down. But on the contrary: Daryl started pounding him harder than before, so hard that the van started rocking, and the Korean couldn't do anything but crying out in pleasure. And finally Daryl stopped being all quiet too. Deep growls and husky moans escaped from his lips, his hands grabbed Glenn's hips a little tighter and suddenly he kissed the boy lustfully. The Korean moaned into his mouth, his member still hard and rubbing against his and Daryl's torsos, and he tried to hold on to the top of the van to make himself a little lighter.

"Ahnnn!"

Glenn groaned, tilted his head back and scratched over Daryl's already bruised skin which made the redneck hiss. Fuck, he didn't even know that the Chink could let himself go that much. He watched the kid's face while thrusting hard into his hot tightness and hell, he enjoyed the trembling voice and agitated movements of the Korean. But at the same time he recognized that Glenn's moans were damn loud and not only walkers could hear it.

"Quiet" Daryl whispered, "or you wanna get caught?"

Glenn shook his head but couldn't stop moaning. It felt too good, too intense to be quiet. He knew deep inside that it was dangerous to be louder than necessary, but his head was spinning from all the pleasure so that he just didn't care anymore.

The redneck gnarled and looked around. If any of the others heard the Korean they'd come running for sure. And _that_ would be really, really awkward for him... and for Glenn too.

Without hesitating he gagged the boy with his left hand and muffled his moans and cries to an acceptable volume. Glenn didn't seem to care about the hand on his mouth; he just mumbled a throaty "Daryl!" into the man's palm and rolled his eyes up into his head when he came again, even harder than before. The redneck shivered when he felt the kid tightening again so much that it hurt, and he just couldn't stand it anymore. His hand slipped from Glenn's mouth and with a last hard thrust he shot his cum into the Korean's sweet little hole, moaning, breathing heavily. Glenn whimpered and slid down the van with a screeching sound of wet skin against wet metal, and when Daryl dropped him, his legs refused to carry him. He sat down on the road, shivering and panting, and Daryl held onto the car to catch his breath without tumbling over. Jesus Christ, that Chink had just given him the best sex in his life. Well, he didn't have much possibility of comparison, but...

"Oh God, that was... amazing" Glenn said and Daryl could hear the honesty in his voice, "_you're_ amazing..."

The redneck lifted the corner of his mouth for a second and shrugged. "Dunno."

"No really..." The Korean stood up and supported himself with his left palm on the van's door, his knees still shaking. "That was the best sex I ever had..."

Daryl shrugged again and noticed that the heat inside of him didn't die down a whit. His erection twitched, asking for more, and looking at the skinny, naked Asian whose belly was sprinkled with thick, white cum didn't make it any better.

Glenn noticed it too and swallowed hard. The redneck didn't seem to be done with him, not in the slightest; his gaze spoke volumes, and if Glenn hadn't been naked already, the man would've ripped his clothes off right now.

"Y-you... want more?"

He tried his best to sound sexy and alluring, but it came out rather awkward and the Korean blushed in the second he had vocalized it. Daryl didn't answer but stepped up to him to grab his neck and kiss him harshly. His tongue was demanding and Glenn didn't even know what hit him when the redneck suddenly turned him around and pinned him down on the front lid of the car next to them. Rather surprised he looked over his shoulder to see what the man was doing, but Daryl just gave him a lewdly look and spread his butt cheeks to enter him again - fast, aggressive and impetuous. Glenn wanted to scream but he sealed his mouth with his hands and choked back a cry. He heard Daryl grinding his teeth while breathing heavily; he restrained himself from moaning in order to not attract any walkers... or team members.

What a pity, Glenn thought, Daryl's voice had turned him on so bad before. This raspy voice with the strong tone of arousal... the Korean closed his eyes. _"Don't come already... again!"_ he said to himself and tried to think about something else, but Daryl's accuracy in hitting a special sweet spot inside of him didn't make it easy.

"C-can we... ah, hnnn... can we... please...", Glenn stuttered while looking over his shoulder, but it seemed like Daryl didn't even hear him. He just stared at the boy's ass and bit his lip, and the Korean hurried to look away because this highly concentrated face made him even hotter. If that was possible.

"D-Daryl, p-please... I'll come again if we don't..."

"Then come", he heard Daryl's throaty voice and a second later he cringed when the man slapped his butt.

"Ah! Stop!"

Daryl slapped the Asian again and growled with pleasure when he saw the red mark his hand had left on the white skin. He licked his lips and squeezed the kid's ass, raising a choked moan for it. Oh yes, the Chink liked that more than he wanted to admit.

The redneck let his free hand run down the boy's spine and slapped his other butt cheek too before he fondled his thigh with no more than wispy hair on it. He watched Glenn flexing his back open and spreading his legs a little wider, and he started moving his hips in circles what educed another long drawn-out moan from the Korean.

"Oh God Daryl... like that... right there, ah, _ah_!"

Glenn flinched forward and Daryl almost slipped out of him. The Korean chafed his skin on the battered front lid of the car and whimpered - if with pleasure or in pain wasn't entirely evident for Daryl -, and tensed his whole body so much that the redneck tilted his head back, pulled out and came onto Glenn's reddened butt, groaning. Fuck, that Chink was incredible...

Daryl licked his lips and gave Glenn a slight pat on the ass, enjoying the sight of those red butt cheeks covered in his cum. But then he spotted something that alarmed him: a reddish trickle that ran down the front of the car. The boy sobbed and he could tell that Glenn was hurt.

"Hey kid, you alright?" he asked and turned the boy around quickly, coming across a bleeding cut on Glenn's chest. He turned on his heel to fetch his shirt and bandage the wound, but the Asian grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Wait, I'm fine!"

The redneck looked at the Korean and could see that those tears were no tears of pain. The young man grinned impishly, his loins splattered with another load of his own cum. Daryl didn't know what to say; on one hand he was hopping mad that the kid had just scared him so much. On the other hand he just felt... well, relieved that Glenn was okay. And the little shock had another quite nice effect: the heat inside him had finally died. _Valium_, sure. Some drug cocktail with aphrodisiac, probably. Sometimes he hated his brother.

"Jerk" he hissed and pulled up his pants before he turned around to pick up his soaking wet clothes. The rain had stopped, he recognized, and while slipping the shirt over his head he heard Glenn waddling through the puddles on the ground.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or something", the boy explained and Daryl heard this familiar insecurity in his voice that made Glenn cute in an awkward way. "Look, it's not deep! It's not even bleeding anymore! Well, not that much... but really, I just... uhm..."

"Will ya shut up for once?" Daryl turned to him and looked at the Korean who covered his manhood with the dripping pile of his clothes.

"S-sorry..." Glenn lowered his head and started to clean himself and the redneck could see that he was grinning again. That sassy bastard.

When they were both dressed again, Daryl shouldered his crossbow and looked at the Korean. "Let's end our round, kid."

Glenn nodded but the redneck could tell from his squinty eyes that he had something on his mind.

"What?"

"Well, uhm..." the Asian started, tucking his hands into his pockets, "like... uhm... how... how was it for you?"

Daryl twisted his mouth, remembering that he actually didn't do it - entirely - on purpose. But he couldn't tell the kid, after all he had just confessed that he... _liked_ him.

"Nice" he said, feeling a little strange. "Can we go now?"

"Nice" Glenn echoed and his face reminded Daryl of a puppy. The redneck bit his tongue and snorted angrily. "Okay fine chinaman, it was fuckin' sweet okay? _You_ are fuckin' sweet! Happy now?" And with that he started walking again.

The Korean stood there and looked after him, speechless. Then the corner of his mouth lifted and he smiled whimsically before he followed him quietly.

The sun shone warmly when Daryl and Glenn, still soaked to the skin, finally came back to the camp. It was still quiet, the others were sleeping in the camper or their cars, and the only thing that broke the silence was a lonely owl in a tree near the highway. Glenn looked at the redneck and smiled. "Well... I guess we should get some more sleep, shouldn't we?"

Daryl snuffled out a laugh and nodded. "Probably. Night, short- ... Glenn." With a faint smile he went on, leaving the Korean, who followed him with his eyes, behind.

Glenn smiled, completely lost in thought, when he heard someone clearing his throat. He gave a jerk and lifted his head, and Dale's dark eyes under his heavy brows looked at him.

"Are you alright? You have blood on your shirt."

The Korean nodded hastily and answered "Yeah, I just got stuck on a car while we had... did the north round, you know. I'm fine."

Dale's eyebrows moved threateningly but he didn't say anything and sat back in his chair.

"You should go inside, son, you're dripping wet and you don't want to catch a cold, do you."

"Y-yes," the young man answered and found the situation to be very uncomfortable so that he headed to the door of the trailer. But before he could open it, Dale said "Did you find anything on your round?"

"No, nothing" Glenn said, his hand still on the door handle, "no walkers around. We're probably save."

"That's fine" the old man answered and the Korean knew that he looked at him without having to check it. It was a very, _very_ uncomfortable situation for him because Dale had watched him smiling like an idiot when Daryl had left. And Dale was a man who immediately knew things when he saw them. So he probably knew that Glenn liked Daryl a little more than a friend.

"Well, uhm... I'm going in now, it's cold," the Asian said, "goodnight."

But before the young man could go inside, Dale's voice stroke him like a shot.

"I've seen something weird a while ago."

"Weird...?"

Dale nodded and looked down the highway. "A little down the road, about five minutes from here... a van suddenly started rocking."

Glenn felt his head turn read and had never been more glad that his baseball cap hid it. How long had Dale been awake? And more important: what did he see?!

"You know, son... safety first. Don't neglect that. It's important in times like these. I think Daryl knows that too, so be a little more careful next time."

The Korean said nothing, stared at the camper's door and hoped the earth would open and swallow him up. Oh. God. Why.

End


End file.
